Hello, Mon Chéri
by 0oKitsuneHimeo0
Summary: Guerras, conflictos, patadas y hasta piratas. El largo camino no había sido nada fácil, pero después de tantos años, Francia había logrado arrancarle el sí a Inglaterra. Yaoi. One-shot. Francis x Arthur, Francia x Inglaterra.


Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, y tampoco estoy en asociación con ninguna armada de los países mencionados. Esta historia contiene insinuación de relaciones homosexuales (Hombre-Hombre, o Yaoi), si no te gusta te pido el respeto de no criticar en base a eso. Critica constructiva y Reviews son siempre bien recibidos ^^

Aclaración:

Hola -texto normal

_Hola_-Frances, habrá aclaraciones abajo para las palabras que sean mas difíciles de entender.

**Hola**-Ingles, habrá aclaraciones abajo para las palabras que quedaron sin explicar.

----------------------------------------------

**Hello**, _Mon Chéri_

Francis iba a toda prisa, atravesando palmo a palmo los metros que lo separaban de su preciado objetivo. No recordaba haber corrido así en mucho tiempo, desde la época de las grandes guerras y la revolución. Sin duda alguna, esto de la unión europea sumado a sus años lo estaban convirtiendo en un holgazán, nada en comparación al intrépido y conquistador joven que había sido en sus años mozos.

Jadeo, deteniéndose un segundo para apoyarse en la pared gris y sin gracia. Aunque casi de inmediato volvió a propulsarse hacia delante, reanudando el paso. No era tan idiota… ¡No había esperado tanto tiempo para dejarlo ir ahora! Tantos años, tantas peleas, tantos desencuentros… ¿Iba a echar a perder su esfuerzo, teniéndolo al alcance de la mano? _¡Non, jamais!_

Sus pesados pasos resonaron en el desierto e interminable túnel, a penas iluminado por la más tenue de las luces. A cada metro que se acercaba, más lejos se sentía, y más recuerdos difíciles invadían su turbulenta mente. Francia podía verlo perfectamente como si estuviera pasando frente a él: un campo de flores silvestres y ese niño solo, encerrado en su propia isla personal, sin países vecinos que le hicieran compañía. En un principio, Francia creía que esa era la razón por la cual creaba amigos imaginarios que llamaba hadas y duendes, llenando el vacío real. Luego comprobó que simplemente tenía zafado un tornillo…

Como quedo demostrado cuando el jovencito rubio, en vez de mostrar su agradecimiento al francés, lo hecho sin problemas de su isla. Fue tal el enfado del cejudo país que hasta hacia referencias a él de forma obscena siempre que podía, en su burdo ingles ¡Y él que había querido mostrarle las maravillas del _amour_ antes que nadie! ¿Y así le agradecía el haberle enseñado a dar un beso de verdad? Sin duda, Inglaterra era un malagradecido.

Y además un desgraciado, ya que desde ese momento se consolido la clara rivalidad entre ambos. Cada guerra que había, los involucrara o no, terminaba siendo una excelente excusa para tirarse de los pelos e insultarse a diestra y siniestra. Amenazas y maldiciones eran comunes en todo el canal de la mancha.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía ver que eran incompatibles. Arthur había crecido para transformarse en un país estructurado, serio y autoritario. En cambio, Francis ya empezaba a mostrar su glamour escondido, sus ideas tan libres y románticas. Su amor contagio a toda Europa, pero nunca logro templar del todo el sitio al que tanto quería llegar.

Por que a pesar de las guerras, la etapa de piratería de Arthur y la clara incompatibilidad, Francia sabía que quería a Inglaterra más de lo que se atrevía a decir. En realidad, lo decía como algo cotidiano y disfrazaba al tratar de seducir a cualquier forma viviente que se le cruzara. Siempre había sido un romántico empedernido, y un seductor nato, pero Arthur le había calado demasiado hondo como para seguir así.

Por eso, al momento de sentirse morir con la caída de Napoleon, cortesía de su querido _amour_ y sus aliados, había tomado una decisión. Estando al punto de la desaparición, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en casarse con Inglaterra, siendo que iba a ser la única manera de convencer al ingles de que juntos se concentraran en explorar las regiones vitales del otro…

Obviamente, había recibido un rápido y frío rechazo de Arthur. Pataleo, lloro, trato de forzarlo y hasta se humillo ante él, dejando su orgullo de lado. Pero nada de eso funciono e Inglaterra mostró toda la maravilla de su frío protocolo ¿Cómo podía preferir sus aventuras por el mar a él? Con todas las cosas maravillosas que podría enseñarle en su larga vida marital…

-¡Ya deja de molestarme! –Había dicho su querido, con esa voz tan delicada y baja, que tanto lo caracterizaba…- ¡Ni aunque insistas cien años me casare contigo! ¿Me escuchaste? **¡Never!**

Una sonrisa casi melancólica y a la vez picara se poso en los labios de Francis ¡Ja! ¿Creía acaso que se iba a rendir? _¡Jamais!_ Ni en aquel entonces en donde no había esperanzas ni ahora que corría por aquel túnel, sintiendo ya al alcance de la mano todos sus sueños. Había trabajado duro desde aquel día, dejando de estar en su contra en las guerras, tratando de lucir aun más en la moda para llamar su atención, marcando tendencia y dejando atónitas a las jóvenes de todo el mundo. Se había asegurado de estar de su lado en las importantes guerras mundiales, y luego de ellas, haciendo pactos y buenas apariciones.

Todo para llegar a este día, este día en que la ultima parte había sido colocada en su estratégico sitio. Francis nunca había sido paciente, pero se enorgullecía de haberle dado tiempo a eso. Tiempo para que Arthur creciera como país y su propio tiempo para madurar, para poder pensar mejor las cosas.

Detuvo sus pasos, siendo que la parte francesa de ese túnel había terminado. Frente a él, el bello y magnifico túnel continuaba hacia tierras frías y lluviosas, hasta la magistral isla que era el hogar de Arthur.

Allí, parado como él en el medio y sin saber que hacer, lo confrontaba un jadeante Arthur. Lo había hecho, realmente lo habían hecho…

El puente que los conectaba estaba listo.

-Hmp-Inglaterra soltó un sonido, entre una tos y un suspiro, como si quisiera hacerse notar- ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto, **wine bastard**? Fuiste el que se retrazo en la construcción…

-¿Ansioso de verme, _mon chéri_?- contraataco Francia, sin poder evitar una sonrisa boba en los labios. Se acerco, sin importarle si ponía incomodo a Arthur. _Por Dieu_, necesitaba una prueba de que este no era uno de sus sueños con el ingles. Aunque si lo fuera ambos ya estarían desnudos…

Inglaterra farfullo algo que Francia no llego a entender, aunque parecía una maldición. El elegante rubio frunció los labios, en un gesto de enfado refinado.

-_Non, non_, ahora que estamos casados no debes usar un vocabulario tan agresivo conmigo. Deberías tomar buen ejemplo de Finlandia…-sugirió, ganándose un golpe de la nación más baja y cejuda. Tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y el ceño fruncido, algo que para el francés no podía estar muy lejos de la definición de adorable. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un largo intervalo, hasta que Arthur desvío su vista al sueño.

-Esto no es nada como eso, no significa nada…-trato de defenderse, y aunque su tono no fuera decidido, Francia no podía permitirlo. No ahora, después de que habían atravesado tanto camino. Le tomo las manos a su compañero, ganándose otra maldición que ignoro, como había hecho con todas las demás.

-Mi proposición sigue en pie, entonces –aclaro, mas serio de lo que Inglaterra recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Sus manos unidas temblaron, aunque nunca descubrieron si solo uno de ellos o ambos habían provocado ese temblor- Por favor, _mon amour_, si no quieres todo esto ¿Por qué aceptaste el construir este puente entonces? Se sincero conmigo, de una vez.

-Yo… **I… - **¿Dónde se había ido el gran conquistador de los mares, el autoritario Inglaterra? Diablos, el nerviosismo lo hacia ver tan avergonzado, enojado y sexy…- No se… todo esto es muy repentino y no me gusta que me llames así es horrible y…-pero no pudo continuar, ya que Francis le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que seguro dejaría un enorme chichón.

-¡ ¿ Que mierda est--?! –y esa fue la segunda vez que el francés lo callo en menos de segundos, cubriendo su boca con la propia. La resistencia duro un solo suspiro, el que Francis aprovecho meter su lengua en la dulce cavidad ajena, consintiendo la casta unión de labios en el famoso 'beso francés'; que sabía que Inglaterra no se atrevía a usar seguido. Para cuando se separaron sus respiraciones seguían igual de agitadas que al principio, pero con un notable sonrojo por parte de ambos.

Francia no evito el sonreír juguetón cuando noto como el ceño se fruncía en el rostro de Arthur.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!

-Me frustras un poco, mon chéri, con esa tendencia tuya a hacerte el difícil. La próxima vez le preguntare a tu cuerpo ¿no te parece? –Francia esquivo con suprema habilidad el golpe que Inglaterra trato de darle. Años de lucha le habían dado buenos instintos- Si, lo veo perfectamente, una noche en Paris con las luces de la torre Eiffel –canturreo, esquivando el siguiente golpe.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! Esa es una construcción sin uso de nada, deberíamos ir al Big Ben! –Inglaterra respondió, aun tratando de golpear al idiota. Una rosa apareció en su mano, aunque no podía explicarse de donde diablos la había sacado Francis en primer lugar.

-Arthur, amour, te prometo que ya te calentare y confortare en una de tus frías noches de invierno… Pero ahora el clima en mi país esta ideal para una buena copa de vino ¡A festejarlo! –y sin importar cuanto se quejo Inglaterra, Francia le tomo de la mano y comenzó a empujarlo hacia delante…

Y como siempre, Inglaterra dejo de quejarse y empezó a disfrutarlo, feliz por más que estuviera con un idiota como Francis. Unidos ahora, por ese puente que había roto las reglas de todo lo que se creía posible. Atravesando el canal de la mancha, y sus diferencias y orgullos. Era su idiota, después de todo.

-Mas vale que sea un buen vino, pervertido.

-Lo será, lo será…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Pequeñas aclaraciones:

Mon chéri: Mí querido, mi cariño

Mon amour: Mi amado, mi amor

Never: Nunca

Wine bastard: Seria algo así como bastardo bebedor de vino, o adicto al vino. Es una expresión muy usada por Arthur en los fanfics ingleses.

Y bueno, llegamos al final, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejen Reviews!


End file.
